


Art for Brambles

by Thette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: Art for Brambles by surlybobbies. Digital drawing as a title banner, with brambles and roses on fire.





	Art for Brambles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surlybobbies (aggered)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=surlybobbies+%28aggered%29).
  * Inspired by [Brambles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011134) by [surlybobbies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surlybobbies/pseuds/surlybobbies). 



> Artist’s notes: I loved this fic! It’s brilliantly written, with gorgeous characterisation and a relationship that evolved naturally. This is quality fluff, and I say that as the Fluff Queen.
> 
> And then I discovered the smudge tool in Photoshop... Digital drawing, vaguely based on a reference of a rose bush. Approximate time: 2 hours.

[ ](http://imgur.com/cvxgqQA)


End file.
